


baby pink

by youngjo



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Collars, Coming Untouched, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hybrids, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, established polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: The insatiable needs of your bunny hybrid boyfriend call for some ... interesting solutions.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	baby pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts).



> rene let me go absolutely wild so this is what happened
> 
> hope you like it!!

Yuchan could feel himself shaking. Just faint shivers, rising from his trembling knees, a product of the crawl of time their evening had become. His eyes were trained forward, half-heartedly taking in the flashing of the television before him; his attention was elsewhere. Yuchan’s ears, though flattened against the sides of his head, were hyper-focused on the people scattered about the room. They were ignoring him of course, watching their movie and chatting about their days, while the bunny hybrid was arranged perfectly in the space that had been specially designed for him.

Plans drawn by none other than Byeongkwan, because  _ of course _ it was him, it was created perfectly for Yuchan’s lithe frame. A mockery of a pet bunny cage, the outside wasn’t all that impressive. The inside, however, contained one of the most prized creatures in all of Seoul. Yuchan, a cashmere lop hybrid with velvety brown fur, who lived with the humans who had rescued him from a testing facility nearly four years prior. It didn’t take long for him to grow attached to them. He loved them more than anything else in the whole world—even more so than fresh carrots. And he  _ adored _ those. 

A bun that they soon discovered was practically insatiable, riddled with intensive heats and true bunny genetics. He was a force of nature who wore them out often. Which had resulted in the purchase of a very special device and the creation of the shell meant to hold it.

At first glance, it was little more than a fancy chair. Elongated and curved, Yuchan’s chest was nestled against the black leather comprising the upper curve of it. His arms were wrapped around the front, pastel pink ropes tying his wrists together. Another length had been secured to it, pulling them down below the curve of the chair. Following the dip of his spine, passing a watercolor rose tattoo on his right shoulder, was his tail. Same soft brown as his ears, at attention and indicating his excitement via twitches and wags. Beginning just below it were more pink ropes, coiled around his thighs and further down his legs. They effectively trapped him against the chair legs yet simultaneously offered enough slack for wiggle room. Those only added to a more rewarding device if so used correctly. Small but powerful, a machine was attached to the back of the cage just beyond his body. An arm poked from the front of it, made of sleek black metal. The end contained a bright pink jelly dildo, the novelty curve of fake balls barely visible from where it was resting.

All of this was contained in the near comically large bunny cage, a door on the side clipped shut in a mockery of keeping the hybrid inside “contained.”

Thus far, Yuchan had been merely sitting there, left to wait until he was graced with attention. The tip of the dildo had been inserted into him just enough for him to warm it, insides slick with lube and cock wrapped in a condom to deter him from humping the chair. He’d been sitting there for close to an hour, waiting in anticipation for the machine to whir to life but his many boyfriends were far more patient than he. His need to whine, to  _ beg _ , was hindered ever more by a baby pink bit gag shoved firmly in his mouth. Thin straps stretched down to the focal point of his restraints, however. Made of sturdy leather and crafted by resident designer Donghun, it was carefully color matched to fit with the rest of his sets. Pink, bright, and clinging just shy of being too tight around his throat, it was finished off with a few tiny silver spikes wrapped around it. Dull of course and purely for aesthetic but they certainly did their job.

Attached to the loop at the front was the clip of a matching leash, the second half dangling through the bars in perfect placement for someone to tug on.

He inhaled through his nose, feeling the collar tighten around his throat. Yuchan’s ears twitched as Junhee rose from the couch. His heart quickened but he was ignored, Junhee breezing by and vanishing into the kitchen. He wasn’t even spared a glance as the human came back into view moments later, a bottle of water clutched in his fingers. Junhee flopped back onto the couch and the conversation continued, leaving Yuchan to writhe weakly in his bonds. 

Yuchan was nearing his breaking point. His cock had been painfully hard for awhile now, the faintest bit of stimulation having the power to force him over the edge. But he was instead left there to yearn for the people just beyond his touch, hole twitching around the sad mockery of a cock inside him. The tremors through his body were a direct result of it, both his heartbeat and his breath quickening. Slowly but surely, he was being picked apart at the seams. 

At some point, Yuchan realized he’d become lost in the vague sensation humming through him. His brain had gone fuzzy and warm in likeness with the jelly forming in his knees. TIptoeing the edge, Yuchan completely missed the discussion over his current state. He was the least prepared he could’ve been, focusing on all the wrong things when the instrument of his destruction finally began to move. Yuchan heard it first, just a soft click as the motor within hummed to life, before the dildo slowly pushed its way into his body. Perfectly placed, just enough to fill him but not to hurt, it finally gave him the stimulation he was aching for. 

Though he might be punished for it later, Yuchan couldn’t stop as the tension within him finally snapped. His head jerked back, collar growing tight around his throat as his muffled moan drew attention. The poor bunny hybrid barely stood a chance as he came untouched, unable to handle being strung along a moment further. Cum spilled into the condom around him, tail twitching wildly as his eyes rolled back. The machine continued thrusting into him as this happened, pace pre-programmed and dangerously slow. Laughable really but bunnies had never been known for their patience with pleasure. Stamina applied to retention not in extension … or something like that. 

Yuchan dropped his chin onto the chair, his entire frame quaking. The dildo speared him open once more, the bun gasping for air around the gag holding his jaw open. Overwhelmed with a mix of pleasure and the strain that had been upon him, Yuchan extended his hands as much as he could and strummed a finger down the bars. An instantaneous shuffle of noises filled the room, the machine pulling out of him and ultimately being turned off. The sound of creaking metal barely cut through his dull hearing, gentle hands smoothing along his skin as the ropes were untangled from his body. Someone unhooked the gag in his mouth and pulled it free, tiny pink tongue poking from between his lips as he sucked in big gulps of air. His collar followed, carefully unhooked and rested out of sight. 

Yuchan paid little attention as his boyfriends carefully extracted him from the cage, whispering soothing phrases and running gentle fingers through his hair. He was exhausted but they had taught him long ago to never feel guilty for needing to stop. 

After a moment, gentle touching urged him to roll over. Using the little bit of strength he had left, Yuchan obeyed, rolling into strong arms that caught him awkwardly. He was pulled from the cage and hefted into a more firm position, hazy eyes meeting Donghun’s soft gaze. His brows were knit together in poorly veiled concern, the bun lifting an ear to indicate that he wasn’t in pain. He snuggled into his chest as someone rolled the condom free.

“Are you in pain, bun? Anything hurt?” Donghun asked quietly. 

He shook his head weakly and instead waggled his tail. “‘M tired.”

Donghun’s concerned expression softened. He carried him to the couch and sat down. “You lasted so long today.”

“Good bun,” he mumbled.

The couch dipped as someone else joined them. “No sleeping yet. You need to drink some of this first,” Sehyoon prompted softly. 

Yuchan didn’t argue, allowing Sehyoon to press the water bottle to his lips. He took a few gulps to satisfy the room. Byeongkwan hovered into view then, a warm cloth running over his spent body as he was cleaned. Only when Byeongkwan was satisfied did he stop, pulling back. Junhee replaced him and gently draped a blanket over his bare body, reaching up to stroke his ears free from beneath it.

“Do you want to sleep?” Junhee asked, fingers playing with the ends of his fuzzy ears. Yuchan nodded, feeling a little too sleepy to properly use his voice. “Here or in bed?” His answer was given in the form of his nose vanishing beneath the edge of the blanket.

“I think that’s a here,” Byeongkwan giggled. 

Junhee agreed with a smile and pulled back. Yuchan listened half-heartedly over their discussion on who would clean, soaking in the warmth of Donghun’s body. The latter lifted his free hand, stroking his fingers through his hair. It was only a sliver of their complex dynamics and the lives they lived together but even at a glance one could see how much care existed between all of them. Yuchan smiled beneath the blanket as he drew closer to sleep, listening to the lull of their voices and the soothing beat of Donghun’s heart.

He was the luckiest bun in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ pls) for more content!
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
